the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Series
Disney is a global media company that publishes video games through their affiliate company Disney Interactive Studios. They were founded in 1923, by Walt and Roy Disney. For many years they created short films and movies featuring Mickey Mouse and other characters. One of there more notable movies include Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Cinderella, Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King. They have also created many theme parks, such as Disneyland, all of the parks at Walt Disney World, and others. Most of there video games are based on there movies and Disney franchises, and only one, Spectrobes, is not based on a Disney franchise. Disney Games List *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Disney Golf'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Disney Magical World'' *''Disney Magical World 2'' *''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey'' *''Disney Princess: Magical Jewels'' *''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure'' *''Disney Sports Basketball'' *''Disney Sports Football'' *''Disney Sports Skateboarding'' *''Disney Sports Soccer'' *''Disney's Hide and Sneak'' *''Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Disney's Party'' *''Disney's Piglet's Big Game'' *''Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game)'' *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' *''DuckTales Remastered'' *''Epic Mickey'' *''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' *''Kinect Disneyland Adventures'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Mickey's Speedway USA'' *''Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land'' *''Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure'' Disney TV Shows List * 101 Dalmatians (The Series) * Aladdin (The Series) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Darking Duck * Donald Duck Presents * Donald's Quack Attack * DuckTales * Dumbo's Circus * Good Morning, Mickey * Goof Troop * Hercules: The Animated Series * House of Mouse * Legend of the Three Caballeros * Lilo & Stitch (The Series) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Pinocchio (The Series) * TaleSpin * The Book of Pooh * The Jungle Cubs * The Legend of Tarzan * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa * The Little Mermaid (The Series) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Welcome to Pooh Corner Box Arts Castle_of_Illusion_Starring_Mickey_Mouse_xbox_360.jpg|Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Disney_Golf_Ps2.jpg|Disney Golf Disney_Infinity_XBOX_360.jpg|Disney Infinity DMW - Boxart.png|Disney Magical World Disney-magical-world-2-boxart-1.jpg|Disney Magical World 2 Disney Princess Enchanted Journey.jpg|Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Disney Princess Magical Jewels DS.jpg|Disney Princess: Magical Jewels 81MyAPRs3hL. SL1500 disney princess my fairytale adventures.jpg|Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Disney Sports Basketball GC.jpg|Disney Sports Basketball 2226608-disney sports football front.jpg|Disney Sports Football Gc disney sports skateboarding p e49ep8.jpg|Disney Sports Skateboarding Disney Sports Soccer Coverart.png|Disney Sports Soccer Disney's_Hide_and_Sneak_GC.jpg|Disney's Hide and Sneak Magical_Mirror.jpg|Disney's Magical Mirror: Starring Mickey Mouse 186393-disney-s-party-gamecube-front-cover.jpg|Disney's Party Piglet's Big Game Cover PS2.jpg|Disney's Piglet's Big Game The_Haunted_Mansion_GameCube.jpg|Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) 153343-disney-s-donald-duck-goin-quackers-gamecube-front-cover.jpg|Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers DuckTales_Remastered_for_Xbox_360.jpg|DuckTales Remastered Disney-Epic-Mickey.jpg|Epic Mickey EMTTPOT_Wii.jpg|Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Kinect_Disneyland_Adventures_cover.png|Kinect Disneyland Adventures KH_front.jpg|Kingdom Hearts Kingdom_Hearts_II_(PS2).jpg|Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom_hearts_3_boxart.png|Kingdom Hearts III Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Boxart_NA.png|Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_Boxart_NA.png|Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Mickeys_Speedway_USA.jpg|Mickey's Speedway USA PPLON_PS2.jpg|Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land PoohParty.jpg|Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas_-_Oogie's_Revenge_Coverart.png|The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Walt_Disney_World_Quest_-_Magical_Racing_Tour_Coverart.png|Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Winnie_the_Poohs_Rumbly_Tumbly_Adventure.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Disney Games: WAV Clips Castle_of_Illusion_Starring_Mickey_Mouse_Sounds_Resource.png|Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse Disney_Golf_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Golf Disney_Infinity_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Infinity Disney_Magical_World_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Magical World Disney_Magical_World_2_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Magical World 2 Disney_Princess_Enchanted_Journey_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Disney_Princess_Magical_Jewels_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Princess: Magical Jewels Disney_Princess_My_Fairytale_Adventure_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Disney_Sports_Basketball_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Sports Basketball Disney_Sports_Football_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Sports Football Disney_Sports_Skateboarding_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Sports Skateboarding Disney_Sports_Soccer_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney Sports Soccer Disney's_Hide_&_Sneak_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney's Hide and Sneak Disney's_Magical_Mirror_Starring_Mickey_Mouse_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse Disney's_Party_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney's Party Disney's_Piglet's_Big_Game_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney's Piglet's Big Game The_Haunted_Mansion_Sounds_Resource.png|Disney's The Haunted Mansion (Video Game) Donald_Duck_Goin_Quackers_Sounds_Resource.png|Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers DuckTales_Remastered_Sounds_Resource.png|DuckTales Remastered Epic_Mickey_Sounds_Resource.png|Epic Mickey Epic_Mickey_2_The_Power_of_Two_Sounds_Resource.png|Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Kinect_Disneyland_Adventures_Sounds_Resource.png|Kinect Disneyland Adventures Kingdom_Hearts_Sounds_Resource.png|Kingdom Hearts Kingdom_Hearts_2_Sounds_Resource.png|Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom_Hearts_3_Sounds_Resource.png|Kingdom Hearts III Kingdom_Hearts_Birth_by_Sleep_Sounds_Resource.png|Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Kingdom_Hearts_3D_Dream_Drop_Distance_Sounds_Resource.png|Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Mickey's_Speedway_USA_Sounds_Resource.png|Mickey's Speedway USA Peter_Pan_The_Legend_of_Neverland_Sounds_Resource.png|Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land Pooh's_Party_Game_In_Search_of_the_Treasure_Sounds_Resource.png|Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure The_Nightmare_Before_Christmas_Oogie's_Revenge_Sounds_Resource.png|The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge Walt_Disney_World_Quest_Magial_Racing_Tour_Sounds_Resource.png|Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour Winnie_the_Pooh's_Rumbly_Tumby_Adventure_Sounds_Resource.png|Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure Category:Games Series Category:Lists Category:Browse